Eat You Up
by Biia Cherelingin
Summary: Pensamentos deselegantes. Vulgares. Luxuriosos. Desesperados. Sinceros. Mas quem o condenaria? Ainda mais quando tinha aquelas fabulosas pernas envoltas de seu quadril. [DraMione]


_Eat You Up_

_**Sinopse: **_Pensamentos deselegantes. Vulgares. Luxuriosos. Desesperados. Sinceros. Mas quem o condenaria? Ainda mais quando tinha aquelas fabulosas pernas envoltas de seu quadril. [DraMione]

* * *

**N/A: **Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger © Harry Potter © J. .

Eat You Up significa algo como "Devorar Você" e é o nome de uma música da BoA. Toda a inspiração para essa loucura que eu escrevi veio da letra totalmente sacana.

Escrita em 14/10/2011.

* * *

_When I first saw you I knew nothing is like it's used to be._

_Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history._

_The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand._

_You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Seu único sapato de salto agulha afundava ao andar sobre a lama daquele lugar, infelizmente, pela segunda vez no dia. Só agradecia por não ser por intermédio da morte de outra pessoa, que passara pelos portões de ferro.

O clima era tenso e sufocante no único cemitério da cidadezinha. Uma chuva que não tinha vontade de parar tão cedo castigava os mil habitantes e suas simples casas. Ela realmente não soube, naquele momento, se o fenômeno da natureza incomodava mais do que os inúmeros espíritos que, provavelmente, vagavam por sua cabeça.

Tremeu, uma ansiedade misturada ao medo. O que se pode fazer de bom em um lugar infestado de mortes? Nada, ela concluiu apreensiva. Mesmo assim, ela continuou seu caminho, queria ver o que o garoto tinha para os dois.

O vestido preto longo arrastando pela terra molhada pesava e colava ao corpo. Estava ensopado, assim como o seu cabelo castanho. Foi passando entre as lápides pesando os pós e contras.

Até que chegou a uma linha de pensamento, que a fez se lembrar dos encantos e feitiços que praticaram juntos... Certo, na entrada do local ela já percebera um, mas preferiu não pensar em qual.

No mais, parecia que Draco não queria que ninguém os interrompesse.

Novamente, tremeu, mas colocou a culpa na chuva. Ela apertava e ficava mais barulhenta. Abafava seus passos lentos e demorados. Não tinha nenhuma pressa em chegar ao túmulo da mulher que morrera naquela mesma manhã.

Uma triste morte necessária.

Hermione não quis mais pensar na possível causa do falecimento de uma das amigas. Não tinha mais tempo também, chegara ao "ponto de encontro" determinado em uma folha de ofício branca.

"_Encontre-me no cemitério, você sabe onde, às dez horas da noite. Vá sozinha. Draco M."_

Não precisou procurá-lo, ele estava bem a sua frente.

Os olhos mel correram pelas costas dele. A blusa branca, aparentando ser de botões, era extremamente desnecessária. Estava tão molhada, mas tão molhada, que ultrapassava o transparente, chegando a ser uma segunda pele.

A Granger teve que admitir, mesmo que entre protestos, que ele tinha belas costas e uma bunda definida pelo jeans escuro apertado. Os cabelos desgrenhados. Se ele estava assim de costas, ela mal podia esperar para observar a frente dele, especialmente...

_Oh, Deus, o que ele fez comigo?_

A chuva impediu a sonoridade de seu suspiro, e ela agradeceu entre pensamentos nada adequados para alguém como ela.

Não que não tivesse se tornado um hábito ela ver seu ex-inimigo com outros olhos... Mas ela nunca iria admitir, é claro. Ainda era uma sangue-ruim orgulhosa. Especialmente em relação a ele.

Ah, _ele_.

Talvez naquele momento, decidir quem estava se recriminando mais por seus pensamentos, seria uma missão impossível. Ora, antes de ser um orgulhoso sangue-puro, era _homem_. E ela uma _mulher_. E algo dentro de sua calça estava realmente latejando de desejo.

Tudo, por causa de uma ligeira olhada de canto.

_Maldita, que vestido é esse?_

Oh, ele teve que cerrar as mãos, cravar as unhas na carne até sangrar. Ranger os dentes, o atrito provocando barulhos inaudíveis pelas grossas gotas de água caindo do céu.

Ela estava _insuportavelmente_gostosa dentro daquele decote quilométrico.

Hermione não era peituda, não, mas tinha um colo bonito. Tão bonito que ele imaginou sua língua passeando por aquele vão, enquanto sua mão amassava e apertava seus...

Draco estava à beira da loucura.

Mas não podia deixar transparecer. Ele tinha certeza de que ela não sabia o que ele estava planejando, e também não queria que ficasse descobrindo assim, por causa das reações exageradas de seu corpo.

E ao mesmo tempo em que esperava ela se aproximar mais, tentava, inutilmente, enfiar em sua cabeça que o mesmo aconteceria se fosse outra mulher. O que sentia era apenas falta de sexo.

Mas ele sabia que não era bem assim, e ansioso demais para se deter, resolveu falar alguma coisa que quebrasse o silêncio.

— Está atrasada, Granger. — Sua voz fria e cínica fez com que a grande sabichona se arrepiasse pela quarta, quinta vez na noite. Mas ela não deixaria ele tirar a melhor. Ele não conseguiria provocá-la.

— Não estou não, ainda são nove e quarenta e sete. — Com uma ligeira analisada, ela viu no grande relógio de pedra, localizado no centro de onde estavam. Draco soltou um riso de contentamento entre os dentes. Ela não gostava de ser contrariada e nem repreendida.

Permitiu-se virar de frente para ela e, enfim, admirá-la por completo.

Santo Deus, ele queria fodê-la como nunca quis igual.

Tanto que doía, queimava. Era mais incômodo do que ter o sangue ainda escorrendo pela palma da mão.

Ele não se demorou com explicações e conversas. Não aguentaria.

..

..

..

_I'll eat you up._

_You love, you love._

_I'll eat you up._

_Your love, your love._

_.._

_.._

_.._

— Oh, Draco, por favor... — Ele lambeu e mordeu os lábios. Ela gemia entre uma palavra e outra, deliciando seus ouvidos, fazendo com que suas mãos coçassem para não invadir sua intimidade. Ele nunca desejou tanto poder se masturbar.

Mas não era certo, correto. Não para o início. Ele queria ir devagar, usufruir da pureza dela aos poucos porque, ah, ele sabia que ela era virgem. Uma que estava praticamente implorando para ser comida.

O peito subindo e descendo, a respiração acelerada. A chuva ainda batendo sem piedade no solo, e também escorrendo pela parte desnuda de seu corpo frio. Excitando-a.

As pernas praticamente arreganhadas na frente dele, mas ainda sem mostrar nada. Não queria parecer vulgar, apenas queria incitá-lo. Provocá-lo ao máximo a deixar o romantismo de lado.

Romantismo? Ela riu. Draco se possível seria um animal, e a transformaria em uma gata no cio. Ah, como ela queria isso...

Seu riso pausou e de sua boca escapou um gemido sexy e longo. Malfoy agora chupava seu alvo pescoço, enquanto suas mãos continuavam a apertar e alisar suas coxas por cima do fino tecido do vestido. Manchando de vermelho o preto. Sangue nunca fora tão bem-vindo.

Ele tencionou rasgar a peça de roupa, mas ela o impediu.

— Eu vou ficar com frio.

— Foda-se.

Hermione riu, mas não deixou que ele comandasse. Estava mais do que na hora dele ver que ela não era nem um pouco boba. Afastou-se um pouco da boca de Draco e segurou seu rosto. Estava gelado e molhado, mas ainda era bonito. Dirigiu-o para sua boca, mas ele desviou.

— Agora não.

Ela fez bico, mas ele ignorou. Queria que ela implorasse por um beijo, e o sangue-puro sabia muito bem do tamanho do orgulho da sangue-ruim.

— Eu vou rasgar seu vestido. — Ele notificou entre dentes, urgente, quase urrando. Ela não tentou impedir dessa vez. Ela seria castigada se o fizesse, ela viu em seus olhos.

O barulho de tecido rasgando não saiu. As gotas molharam suas coxas, mas ela só sentiu o frio. Por outro lado, se sentiu molhada, mas em outro lugar. Um localizado um pouco acima das experientes mãos de seu torturador.

Ninguém podia julgá-la. Nem os vivos, nem os mortos.

Ela viu um sorriso sacana se instalar nos lábios sem cor do garoto. Imaginou que por causa da visão tentadora que agora ele tinha. Mal ela sabia que tipo de pensamentos o invadiram. Mas ela ficou sabendo tempos depois.

O sorriso desapareceu juntamente com todo o resto da cabeça de Draco. Ele a enterrou entre as fabulosas coxas de Hermione. Ela gritou em êxtase. Ele mordeu-a levemente em seu ponto mais sensível. Ela agarrou seu cabelo ensopado. Apertando-o.

Ahhh, ele estava flutuando no paraíso, ou ardendo no fogo do inferno. Ele pouco se importou. Só queria saber como seria a sensação de ter seu pau enterrado naquela boceta... Fazendo movimentos brutos, de vai e vem.

Ele deu adeus a sua sanidade.

Cravou suas unhas na pele de Hermione e ouviu-a gritar de dor ou de prazer, ele se deliciou. E gostou ainda mais em ver o seu sangue se misturar ao dela. Só com ela, ele se permitia ser sádico e um tanto quanto masoquista.

— Você está me machucando. — Malfoy vociferou quando ela agarrou mais forte seus cabelos prateados.

— Você também. — Ela se arrumou melhor em cima da lápide marcada com o nome _Joanna Ellen,_ignorando o gelo em que o mármore se transformara. Ele teve que parar de satisfazer seus desejos mais íntimos.

Pelo menos, a vontade de arrancar a sua calcinha vermelha de rendas diminuiu.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente, ela entendeu que era sua vez. Oh, Deus, ela não tinha experiência. O que faria? Apenas o que tinha lido uma vez em um livro de Lilá. O básico, digamos assim.

Suspirou e semicerrou os olhos. Queria ter uma ótima visão do tanquinho de Draco, e para isso, desabotoou tão lentamente – não porque queria, mas por necessidade de provocar - a blusa social, que ele sentiu vontade de fazê-lo ele mesmo. Agora com o caminho livre, ela traçou o mesmo caminho das gotículas de água com a unha. Arranhando. Excitando.

O volume entre as pernas do garoto ficou evidente.

..

..

..

_I'll eat you up._

_So yum yum._

_Can't get enough._

_I think I'm in love._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Foi inevitável suspirar.

Draco Malfoy tinha uma tora dura, em chamas, entre as pernas, e por um momento, se desesperou. Era enorme, tanto em volume quanto em comprimento, com certeza não caberia dentro de si.

Quando todas as suas incertezas transpareceram em seus olhos, o ego de Malfoy foi às alturas.

E ele não se negou pensar no quanto os olhos dela se arregalariam ao ter sua cabeça direcionada para o pênis dele, porque, oh, ele _exigiria_que ela o chupasse por inteiro. Ele doía de ansiedade.

Tanto, que ele não aguentou esperar mais. Aproveitou que ela estava em transe, observando seu brinquedo, até então desconhecido para ela, e levou sua mão direita, a que não sangrava, para a base. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com o que ele iria fazer.

Por mais que mulher nenhuma admitisse, ver um homem se masturbando era extasiante.

Ela sentiu uma poça se formar na sua calcinha assim que o ato começou. Observou hipnotizada a mão dele subir e descer de forma lenta, e depois rápida. Ele gemia, e ela acompanhava. Até que ele parou.

Hermione tremeu. Algo lhe dizia que...

— Agora faça _você_em mim.

— O que?

— Faça.

Por puro reflexo sua mão direita substituiu a dele. Malfoy sentiu que iria gozar só de ter seu pênis envolto pelas mãos delicadas dela.

O vai e vem começou tímido e devagar e se manteve em um ritmo calmo, até mesmo depois que ela aprendeu. Era sua primeira vez fazendo isso, não arriscaria.

Mas ele estava impaciente.

— Você não vai ficar só com a mão, Granger.

..

..

..

_If you move any closer, boy there is no guarantee._

_What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me._

_Like I've become so kind of demon in the night._

_You look so tasty I could eat you up alive._

_.._

_.._

_.._

A sensação da boca dela sugando, chupando, pressionando, apenas encostando em sua intimidade era a melhor. Ele fez uma força tremenda para não gozar, mas não conseguiu. Quando percebeu o que ía fazer, se afastou tão de repente, que ela ficou sem entender. Só sacou quando viu o líquido escorrer da cabeça do pênis e cair direito no solo.

Por alguns segundos, ela se questionou se o gosto seria bom...

— Depois você prova. — Ela saiu do estado de transe e o encarou em dúvida. — Muitas mulheres não gostam, deixa pra depois.

Hermione sorriu boba. Ele estava preocupado em não afastá-la. Decidiu inventar um pequeno jogo. Tinha algo que ela queria provar mais do que o gozo dele; seu beijo.

— Então você não vai fazer nada comigo. — Ela viu um brilho parecido com o de fúria passar pelos olhos pretos dele.

— Vou sim. — Era um desafio.

— Só se me der algo em—

— O que você quer? — Suas palavras saíram como trovoadas. Ela gostou de vê-lo irritado.

— Apenas um beijo.

Ele a beijou. Foi tão rápido quanto agressivo, selvagem. As línguas mal tiveram de tempo de se encontrar. No final, ele lhe cortou o canto superir dos lábios. Ela lambeu-lhe toda a boca. A saliva se misturando com a chuva.

..

..

..

_I'll eat you up._

_You love, you love._

_I'll eat you up._

_Your love, your love._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Ele era bom com as mãos, _muito_bom.

Depois de mais alguns beijos, algumas ameaças, ela cedeu. E lá estava ela, contorcendo-se de prazer pelas carícias em seus seios ainda cobertos pela parte de cima do vestido em trapos.

Entre gemidos, ela gritava o nome dele e como recompensa, Draco aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos circulares, e volta e meia apertava o mamilo mais do que endurecido da dona das madeixas castanhas.

Ele poderia ter ficado a noite toda só naquilo. Ela teria alcançado mil vezes um orgasmo, porque era muito bom ficar sob a mercê das mãos dele. E, ahhh, porque ele demorou tanto para querer ter contato direto com aquela região do corpo?

— Você tira ou eu tiro?

— Rasga de uma vez.

Ele sorriu sacana e atendeu ao pedido. Hermione Granger agora estava só de calcinha, uma peça de roupa que logo seria descartada. Rasgada ou tirada, tanto fazia.

Ah, seu colo e seus seios expostos.

Malfoy arrancou muitos dos gemidos dela trabalhando naquela área.

E enfim pôde realizar uma de suas fantasias. Explorar com a língua o vão entre seus seios enquanto amassava e apertava os seus. De proveito, no final, arranhou aquele lugar até deixar marcas que durariam por um bom tempo. Marcando posse.

Só faltava enterrar seus dedos no ponto de maior prazer dela.

..

..

..

_I'll eat you up._

_So yum yum._

_Can't get enough._

_I think I'm in love._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Draco tirou sua própria blusa para facilitar a movimentação de seus braços. Teve a vontade de tirar a calça também, mas daria muito trabalho. Ela estava molhada, pesada, demoraria a sair, e ele estava com pressa. Depois se livraria dela.

Concentrou-se apenas por alguns segundos na expressão de sua parceira. Ela queria o que ele iria fazer com ela, dava para notar. Mas seus olhos possuíam um brilho de timidez. Um contraste irônico, ele pensou.

Hermione sorria abertamente.

Então, Malfoy continuou a pensar, por que demorar mais para realizar-lhe uma vontade?

Ele avançou rápida e ferozmente para ela, primeiro dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego – que já lhe fora roubado há muito tempo -, ao mesmo tempo em que explorava o corpo dela com as mãos. Volta e meia arranhava algum ponto especial e preferido, para marcá-la bem lá no fundo da alma.

Hermione agia com egoísmo, apenas querendo apreciar. Suas mãos dando-lhe apoio extra, quase que pregadas no mármore ao lado das pernas.

Draco não ligava para o que ela estava fazendo. Só de tê-la submissa, já era uma grande injeção de vigor no seu sangue.

Ela soltou um gemido profundo e suplicante, e o sangue-puro não mais se aguentou. Arrancou fora o mísero pedaço de pano que cobria parte de sua cintura e quadris, e se afastou um passo. Apenas para gravar na memória a imagem dela.

— Estou bonita? — Um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

— Está tesuda.

— Pare de dizer coisas tão feias, Draco. — O sorriso não desapareceu, mas ela carregou sua voz de um falso desapontamento e um "quê" de repreensão. Ele vagamente se lembrou dos tempos de _Hogwarts._

Ele entrou no jogo dela.

— Eu estou bonito?

— Você está gostoso.

— Então me deixa te foder com as mãos.

Ele arrancou-lhe a calcinha vermelha de rendas.

..

..

..

_I'll eat you up._

_You love, you love._

_I'll eat you up._

_Your love, your love._

_.._

_.._

..

— Oh, Dr-Draco, por favor... Oh. — Ela gemia impiedosamente.

E com uma estocada mais funda, ela gritou seu nome. Soou tão luxurioso naquele momento, que por uma fração de segundo, ele se sentiu _muito_errado de ter feito, um ser tão puro, gozar em suas mãos entre pedidos roucos para que ele parasse.

Mas ele estava tão envolto em seu próprio mundo, que nem mesmo sentiu as paredes do íntimo dela, se contraírem, avisando um orgasmo.

No meio tempo em que a Granger se recuperava, ele levou os dedos à boca.

O seu gozo em grande quantidade na mão dele, ela viu, inebriada, enquanto sentia seu peito subir e descer. E se sentiu revigorada em vê-lo chupar cada dedo, como se fossem pirulitos. Mas ela queria experimentar seu próprio gosto também.

Como se devesse isso para ela, ele estendeu-lhe os dedos.

— Você não queria?

Eles perceberam uma meia cumplicidade nascer entre eles. Uma que relutou em aparecer, mesmo depois que eles tiveram que deixar as diferenças de lado.

Era excitante, tanto chupar um dedo quanto ver um dedo ser chupado.

E Hermione provou do gosto singular, um paladar que ela não soube descrever. Depois que acabou, os dois ficaram de encarando.

— Pronta para um novo _round_?

— Claro. — Ela sorriu docemente.

..

..

..

_I'm gonna take you to my room._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Ele mal encostou a língua em sua entrada molhada, e ela teve a sensação de estar tendo outro orgasmo. Espasmos violentos a dominaram. Seus suspiros, súplicas e palavras sem sentido, preencheram a atmosfera quando ele enfiou sua língua de vez na vagina dela.

..

..

..

_Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you._

_You move any closer you'll be asking for it too._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Ambos estavam cansados, isso não podiam negar. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que recuperavam ar, ganhavam novas forças e, principalmente, ficavam com mais _fome_.

Eles queriam devorar-se. Consumir até a última carga de energia, evaporar toda e qualquer gota de suor. Realizar seus mais profundos desejos. Satisfazer-lhes a alma e todo o resto.

Fazer os espíritos agonizarem de inveja e vontade.

..

..

..

_I want your love._

..

..

..

Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy estavam prontos para o ato final. Mas ele requereria a falta de máscaras, de alcunhas, de sobrenomes. Então, para completarem a dança final, se despiram de qualquer traço marcável.

Para o último ato, iriam ser apenas uma _mulher_ e um _homem_.

Não havia uma Granger, um Malfoy.

Uma sangue-ruim, um sangue-puro.

Uma ex-_Griffyndor_, um ex-_Slytherin_.

Eles eram apenas pessoas sedentas e esfomeadas.

Olharam-se profundamente mais uma vez e, com um beijo terno nos lábios sorridentes dela, Draco se posicionou entre as pernas dela. A cabeça de seu pênis roçando de leve na entrada - agora sem a calcinha protegendo-lhe - viscosa dela.

O sorriso dela se alargou. Um sinal. E com um movimento de aviso, Draco invadiu-lhe.

..

..

..

_I need your touch._

..

..

..

Eram meia noite e quatro. O espetáculo estava previsto para acabar à meia noite. Estavam quatro, agora cinco, minutos atrasados. Os espectadores estavam ficando com raiva, tinham outros compromissos. Mas os atores não ligavam. O roteiro havia sido criado por eles, para eles. E para mais ninguém. Não havia um diretor, figurinista, ninguém. Apenas os atores. Por eles, o ato final demoraria até o amanhecer.

Mas seus corpos eram limitados. Precisavam descansar. Por isso, aproveitavam grandiosamente, o próximo passo sempre melhor do que o anterior.

Os atores, por não terem ensaiado, esqueceram as falas. Então, eles apenas deixavam rolar. Seus gemidos, suspiros, tudo. Eles não queriam que nada ficasse desconhecido para o outro. Tinham vontade de deixar bem claro o que estavam sentindo.

Era bonito, sincero, não era pecador.

Porque amar não é pecado.

E se fosse, dane-se, eles tinham um ao outro.

Para se apreciarem ainda mais, eles mudaram de posição. Ou melhor, Draco levantou sem aviso prévio, puxando-a junto. Sentou-se na terra, ela em seu colo. As fabulosas pernas em volta de seu quadril.

A chuva, agora bem mais fraca, ajudou-os a se movimentarem. Ela, para cima e para baixo. Ele volta e meia impulsionando-se para chegar mais fundo nela, e com isso, arrancando vários suspiros e gemidos da boca inchada.

Ele gostou de vê-la com os lábios em tamanho maior. Era atraente. Ainda mais porque ela gostou de ter sua boca violada pelos beijos selvagens dele.

Aliás, não era só a boca que ela gostava de ter violada por ele...

Draco era bom e gostoso em tudo o que fazia, Hermione constatou. Com a boca, a língua, as mãos, os dedos, o pênis...

Ah, ela iria enlouquecer.

Ele já havia enlouquecido.

Seriam um belo casal de loucos.

Maníacos.

Ele riu doentiamente enquanto aumentava o ritmo, e Hermione rezava para não ter seu quinto orgasmo da noite sem ele. Gostaria muito que terminassem juntos, como começaram.

Seu pedido foi atendido.

Bem que Draco tentou sair de dentro dela, mas Hermione não deixou.

— Juntos. — Soou como uma ordem.

E ele se viu em um buraco sem saída. Teve que atender a exigência dela, mesmo a contra gosto. Eles chegaram ao ápice do ato juntos, desfrutaram das palmas da platéia juntos. O mesmo público que os vaiara, agora os aplaudia.

Foi inevitável.

Assim como três malditas e indesejáveis palavras saírem da boca dela, enquanto Draco mordiscava seu pescoço. E ele parou com o que fazia, refletindo sobre a afirmação dita, em choque.

"_Eu te amo._"

Ele não queria ter escutado. Não, não, não...

Pensou em ignorar, fingindo nada ter chegado em seus ouvido. Mas seria muita sacanagem, não? Ainda mais depois de tudo o que fizeram.

Ele pensou, pensou e pensou, enquanto ela revirava a mente em busca de um feitiço que faria o _vira-tempo_aparecer em sua mão. Ela precisava concertar o que dissera. Mas teria que o fazer sem a intervenção mágica.

Draco chegou a solução. Mentir.

— Também.

Muitas frases, palavras, perguntas, respostas, afirmações, poderiam ter como resposta _também_. Era algo neutro, que não o comprometeria.

Mas a palavra neutra soou muito verdadeira para o seu gosto.

E para dar uma reviravolta na situação, ele preferiu tirar forças do _caralho a quatro_ e fodê-la com ainda mais força.

Ele era um animal insaciável.

Um animal que amava.

..

..

..

_So much I think I'm in love._

_.._

_.._

_.._

E o lobo se apaixonou pelo cordeiro.

* * *

**Notas Finais: **Achei divertidíssimo escrever essa fanfic para minha amiga Ana Beatriz V. Adoraria receber reviews. Xoxo.


End file.
